Born Human
by TheLycoris
Summary: (Full summary inside) AU. Mature Themes. Born an Enrose, a family known for their neutrality stretching 20 generations, Sabrina had no doubt of her place and her purpose in life. Being of a lesser family, she deduced that she would live out her life peacefully. That is until she takes the heritage test, and finds her name connected to her mother's and one Tom Marvolo Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Born Human**

**Summary:**

AU. Mature Themes. Born an Enrose, a family known for their neutrality stretching 20 generations, Sabrina had no doubt of her place and her purpose in life. Being of a lesser family, she deduced that she would live out her life peacefully. That is until she takes the heritage test, and finds her name connected to her mother's and one Tom Marvolo Riddle. This discovery, however, is the first of many.

In Light there is Dark as in Dark there is Light, without which both cannot exist,but often many forget the Scale that balances the Light and Dark or The Unifying circle in Yin and Yang which holds it all together and that which completes the balance. Many are too blinded by the two sides that they forget the Grey - and perhaps it is meant to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

This is another of those Dark Lord's Daughter fics. I cannot promise that you will like it (though I hope you would), but what I can promise is that I will try to keep it interesting, and realistic. I am currently unsure what I want to do with this story, so I am just winging it for now, chapter by chapter. Mature Themes.

I first created this character when I was around 10-12 after reading the Order of The Phoenix. I understand that this concept is a huge cliche, and often badly written. I'd know that. I came across some of my old files from that time and boy was it cringe worthy. As it contained my childhood memories, I got nostalgic, and this nostalgia has inspired me to start writing this story again. I was too timid then, and as much fun as this was, I dare not share it with any one, but things have changed now, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I would enjoy writing this.

I originally created the main Character, Sabrina to roleplay, and I have once again revived her for that purpose as well. This story would probably contain influences from my interactions with other characters, but I will not copy their responses here without their permission, as that is just plain plagiarising, which is a huge crime in the writing community. However, if I do, I'd make a note that a chapter was not completely written by me, but as of now, I don't think that it will be likely.

Now, I feel the need to warn you that English isn't taught very well from where I come from, so while I do my absolute best to not make any mistakes, it's more than likely to happen. Feel free to correct me in your reviews. I like to learn.

Without further ado, here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**One**

She reeled at the revelation, her fingers tracing the family tree on the charmed parchment shakily.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ she told herself, recalling what she had been taught in training to clear her head and to calm down.

'The Last Heir of Slytherin.' the words left her lips as her fingers came to rest on the name connected to her mother's and hers.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Was that why the sorting hat gave her the choice of two houses instead of sorting her straight into the house that her mother's blood was commonly associated with?

She wasn't exactly what she would call ambitious, and she preferred using her intelligence to achieve her means instead of cunning, so when she was given the option, she was puzzled.

True to her choice and the name she took, Sabrina Enrose refused to let the question stay unanswered.

Her quest for the answer had always lead her to the Family Lineage test, a solution which frustrated her greatly for she needed parental or guardian consent to take the test as she was then under-age, and the steps for making the potion and charming the parchment were not only difficult, but tedious as well. Even if she had succeeded making the test on her own, she would have to find some way to access, and then link the test to the Ministry's records in order for it to work. There were several ways that in theory might work, but they were all illegal, and she wasn't about to risk her place in Hogwarts out of impatience.

But maybe it was for the best that she only learnt of it now. She wasn't sure how she would have coped with this information while in the same proximity with the Boy-Who-Lived, because her father was The Unspoken, short for 'The One Unspoken Of', a term she coined, seeing how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was quite a mouthful, and You-Know-Who just wasn't a fitting enough term to refer to the most feared and powerful wizard of her time.

It was well known that The Unspoken was the last heir of Slytherin, and she found herself hoping and hoping that maybe, just maybe, that wasn't true.

But then things in her life now made sense.

Her aunt never spoke of her father, and while she had concluded that her aunt probably didn't like her father, the explanation didn't sit right with her, for there were holes in this reasoning.

She had understood the need to keep a child occupied, but never understood why her teachers, trainers and sensei were so hard on her.

And then of course, there was her aunt's out of character skittishness that now seemed a permanent part of her previously calm and unshakable character.

Being linked by blood to such a... prominent figure of the wizarding world meant danger for her and her aunt if her parental identity were to be discovered.

There would be many who would want her dead.

Her small, delicate stature meant that she had a disadvantage of strength over her opponents, which was why ballet was so important.

It taught her to move and bend supplely, important when it came to to dodging.

_Don't get caught or let a spell catch you, and they would never be able to hold you down._

The variety of mixed martial arts she was taught ensured she knew how to physically defend herself as well as take her opponents down with her bare hands in the probable scenario that she lost her wand. A second year could already use _expelliarmus, _and while there were a magnitude of shielding charms and ways to dodge it, there were even more ways to disarm someone. Many wizards, as she understood from those who trained her, were as good as dead if they lost their wands, which she soon learnt was simply just too easy to take away from if one knew the right skills.

To win a duel, one not only had to think fast, but move fast as well. She could use her small body as an advantage to make her opponents underestimate her, and with the combination of being quick on her feet and a small target, she would be difficult to catch. But her small body did have a disadvantage, and if she hoped to be able to disarm someone with her bare hands when she lost her wand, she needed to be strong, so her physical trainers had her build her otherwise thin and petite body into a stronger, toned one.

Her training had begun as soon as she was stable on her feet at about four, and still continued to this day, not even stopping when she was enrolled into Hogwarts ; she had to go home every break to attend maintenance training, which ensured that she had to make time for training on her own after her classes.

It all made sense now, her aunts refusal to sign the ministry consent form, the hiring of strict teachers, her refusal to talk about her father and her nervousness which had only developed after the news of The Unspoken's return.

Sabrina smiled faintly, and a little sadly. It must have been quite a burden on her aunt.

It was just... the timing couldn't have been more coincidental. The end of her 6th school year marked the disastrous Third Task where Harry Potter emerged the winner, with a dead Cedric Diggory in tow and all that was present was told that The Unspoken was back and responsible for Diggory's death.

The Prophet started running stories about the apparent insanity of Potter and the Headmaster soon after that, and as much as she would like to believe the Prophet right now, she knew that if Albus Dumbledore had wanted to be minister and take over the ministry, he wouldn't even need to resort to such lies, and then there was the incident in Potter's First and Second years, with the Stone and Slytherin's chamber...

Not to mention that the ministry, and therefore the Prophet were run by old Wizarding families, many of which were supporters and sympathisers of The Unspoken.

It was so blatantly and sadly obvious that The Unspoken was back.

Once again, she traced her father's name down to Salazar Slytherin's, and let out a shaky sigh.

Maybe, just maybe the Unspoken One wasn't this Tom Riddle, and instead killed him to steal the identity of the last heir, but then it wasn't logical, for if the Unspoken One had killed her father, she wouldn't be here, for he had risen into power at least a decade before she was born.

Sabrina stared down at the results and hoped and hoped that maybe the test somehow malfunctioned, but the likelihood of that was close to none.

With her entire being tensed, she set fire to the parchment.

Maybe if she just gave herself some time off to think about how she can't possibly be related so directly to the One Unspoken, she might find some logical, feasible answer.

Or she could just go to her aunt.

Her aunt was the way to know once and for all if she deduced right, and as a Ravenclaw, no matter how much she dreaded the answer, she had to know.

* * *

**End Note: **And that is the first chapter done. Do leave a review on how you feel about this. I welcome all reviews, both good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : AU. Mature Themes. Born an Enrose, a family known for their neutrality stretching 20 generations, Sabrina had no doubt of her place and her purpose in life. Being of a lesser family, she deduced that she would live out her life peacefully. That is until she takes the heritage test, and finds her name connected to her mother's and one Tom Marvolo Riddle. This discovery, however, is the first of many.

In Light there is Dark as in Dark there is Light, without which both cannot exist,but often many forget the Scale that balances the Light and Dark or The Unifying circle in Yin and Yang which holds it all together and that which completes the balance. Many are too blinded by the two sides that they forget the Grey - and perhaps it is meant to be forgotten.

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for all the follows, and most especially, thank you **Trisha22** for leaving such a sweet review.

I have had some ideas for this story but this Chapter and maybe the next few would be Sabrina's character and the relationships and connections she has with other characters as well as some of her back story.

It wasn't intentional, but this chapter came out to be really long.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

**Two**

Their home was spacious enough, but it was nowhere near the size nor height of the Malfoy Manor, so finding Aunt Iria wouldn't be much of a problem. Besides, there were only three places she could be at so early in the morning, and she decided to start towards their dining room.

Walking down the hallways of her home, though troubled by the recent discovery, Sabrina still found herself enjoying the glow of the morning sunlight that was cast through the glass wall to her right as she had every morning.

Dawn had barely broken about a hour or two ago, and even though they had a magically calibrated heating system, there was a fresh chill in the air. Still dressed in her silvery white and vibrant blue satin nightgown with a fur trimmed matching robe thrown over, she was protected from the chill and was thus allowed to enjoy the fresh scent of morning.

As she had every morning, she stopped as she rounded a corner at the far end of the hallway leading to the dining room. As She stood facing the glass wall and watched the faint rays of the morning sun shimmer across the lake,a look of bliss and wonder settled on her face. The snow capped mountains, meadows and the lake that sprawled before her home was truly a sight to behold, and it never failed to take her breath away ever since she started to stand right at this spot every morning before breakfast since the tender age of 2.

She loved Hogwarts, but one thing she didn't miss about the place was its stone hallways. The area surrounding Hogwarts were beautiful as well, and it was a shame that it wasn't built like her home was, with the walls facing out made of glass so that anyone who desired so could stop and enjoy the beauty of the world around them, even for just a moment.

But Hogwarts was old and untouched, while her home, though established as an Enrose property centuries ago, had seen many upgrades and changes at the whims of past descendants; the latest rebuilding and reconstruction had been arranged by her mother.

A melancholic smile curved on her lips.

As with every morning since she learned her responsibilities as the Enrose Heir, stopping for just a moment to admire the wonders of the world out there made her feel small, but it was a feeling she welcomed, because it made her problems and worries seem smaller for just a little while.

But today was different. The results of her Lineage Test gnawed at the back of her mind, refusing to let go for even a moment. She could not enjoy the view fully today. With a sigh, she turned away from the beautiful sight before her and continued down the hallway to the dining room, the gradually growing glow of the morning sun casting her diffused shadow on the whitewood panelled walls.

She found the dining room empty, and would have turned around to leave for her aunt's study if not for a gentle crack of apparation that she instantly recognized as being Pocky's, a house elf she had taken as a personal attendant. She found herself staring down at huge aqua blue eyes, and smiled kindly down at her attendant.

Pocky was dressed in a simple and traditional maid dress that had been made out of an immaculately white tartan table cloth with blue and grey accents, as was the standard uniform of sorts for their House's house elves, with the males wearing something of the same material akin to a butler's outfit.

To Sabrina, it was disgraceful to have servants- even if they were house elves- dressed poorly in dirty and ill fitting clothes. So when she was eleven, she drew up a simple front and back illustration of a maid and butler's uniform, ordered some table cloths and instructed Pocky and a few other house elves to make a set of uniforms according to her illustrations. Seeing how she was clothing her elves without technically giving them clothes since they had to make it themselves out of table cloths, she wasn't freeing them. The house elves have shown their gratitude towards her care by always keeping their uniforms spotlessly clean, and that pleased both sides greatly. As she had learnt in one of her many lessons, it was best to always attempt to achieve a win-win situation..

She shook her head out of her thought and tilted her head to the side in a silent question to Pocky, who snapped her fingers, making a silver tray with a deep blue serving cloth draped over it appear and float in front of her at chest level. On the tray sat a tall, lightly steaming glass of pale creme liquid topped with a thick layer of fine froth, with some cinnamon sticks laid out at the base of the glass. She breathed in the spicy and yet delicate aroma of her favourite drink- chai tea latte.

"Mistress feels distress this morning." Was Pocky's way of explanation, and her response was to pick up the drink and take a delicate sip of it before dropping one of the cinnamon sticks into the tall glass.

"Perfectly brewed as always. Your thoughtfulness is always appreciated, Pocky." She reached down to touch Pocky on her crown, and a faint glow in her hand signaled the flow of magic between the servant and mistress.

The bond of house elves were peculiar, but it was the fierce loyalty and protection they provided that interested her the most, and she had taken Pocky as a personal attendant out of curiosity at twelve.

The results have been interesting, to say the least.

One of them was that Pocky, and only Pocky, not the rest of the house elves that served the Enroses could feel her Mistress's emotions and instinctively understand her state of mind. Sabrina guessed that this allowed for a house elf to better serve their Masters.

And it worked.

Nothing else could brighten up her day except the unexpected serving of her favourite beverage and she sighed happily as she sipped it. Perhaps her world, though a little shaken, would remain the same. It was a silly thought, but she allowed herself to indulge in it while she enjoyed her tea latte.

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Pocky, who bowed and disapparated.

Her previous tension forgotten for the moment, she decided to start on breakfast. Her aunt would be here in a moment anyway, and while she served herself a small smoked salmon frittata in a little ramekin, some cheesey tomato scrambled eggs and an avocado sandwich, she heard the tell tale clicking of boots against the wooden floors, signalling to her the arrival of her aunt.

The lady who crossed the threshold to the dining room was dressed in black court robes fitting of her career as a lawyer. She was, in Sabrina's opinion, absolutely glorious in her confidence. She stood, walked and regarded the world before her head-on, with much envied sureness. Like many women who took proper care of their appearance, she was beautiful, with stunning, vibrant blue eyes, an aged and lined, though still glowing complexion and soft chestnut brown hair done up in a loose chignon. Wisps of lose brown hair framed her oval face and the warm smile that touched her still soft, painted lips and eyes at the sight of her young niece was nothing short of lovely. It completed her look of a confident and beautiful matriarch in her late sixties, who held quiet power in her hand and deep wisdom in her eyes.

Sabrina rose from her seat, as custom decreed, as a greeting to the head of the Enrose house, and did not take her seat until her aunt was comfortably settled at the head of the table. She sat to the right of her aunt, as she was the heiress. As part of their family ritual, she served her aunt her morning coffee, black with a single brown sugar cube.

With that done, Sabrina took her seat again.

She did not go back to eating, however, as her aunt was regarding her as she took a long sip of coffee.

Her Aunt Iria didn't even bother to beat around the bush, and just went straight to the point.

"You have received the results of the Family Lineage Test." she stated.

Of course her aunt knew. She had been raised by her aunt, and like many before her aunt, they have been taught the importance of logical reasoning and the pursuit of knowledge. After all, their family motto held just three words that meant everything: Knowledge Above All.

Her aunt, astute as she was, didn't need to be a genius to come to the conclusion that she had indeed ordered the test and taken it as soon as it had arrived, which was this morning. She had just turned 17 yesterday, and had sent Eidiya, their family's Barred Owl out with the application for the test the moment she turned 17 at midnight. She didn't want to wait another moment, having been pestering her poor aunt ever since she was 11, though she ceased the pestering by 14.

Her aunt knew that she wouldn't give up her search, just like she knew her aunt wouldn't ever change her mind and sign the consent form. Therefore, it was easy to conclude that they both knew that as soon as she had turned of age, she would get her hands on the damned test with nothing stopping her.

"It says my father was the heir of Slytherin." She, like her aunt, got straight to the point. She had waited long enough for the truth of her parentage, and now she wanted it confirmed.

"Your father _is _the heir of Slytherin." Aunt Iria corrected her.

Sabrina Enrose took a deep breath.

"The Unspoken is the Heir of Slytherin."

There was unnerving silence that seemed to stretch infinitely.

"Yes."

Time seemed to grind to a halt for her as she struggled to find an appropriate response to that one simple word. She had been trained to think on her feet, to have an instant answer for anything, but this time, it failed her.

"He'd eventually send for you." Her aunt's voice broke the brooding silence that had stretched and hung over them since she had said that one significant word, heavy and foreboding with all its implications.

Sabrina stared at her hand and each slender digit, turning her hand this way and that, observing how the subtle shadows and highlights shifted with every movement as if they contained all the answers and solutions to the problems of her little world.

Long last she spoke her own, singular response, but it wasn't an reply to anything.

"How?" With a swallow to clear her throat, she defined her question.

"How did I come into existence?"

"Your mother was a strategist for his cause. The Malfoys paid well in gold and rare tomes, so your mother accepted. You know how she is."

"She takes our House's words and ideals very seriously." She smiled at what little she could remember of her mother : the assertive way she carried herself and her sublime beauty, her intense hunger for knowledge, her unyielding pursuit to know everything and her deep interest in research and experiments.

Sabrina remembered her mother as being clever and intelligent, the lady of the house who knew everything and how to perfectly apply herself to each situation. She was omniscient in Sabrina's eyes and the epitome of a goddess of wisdom and knowledge.

Though she was the younger sister by a decade, because of her inspiring talent and abilities, her parents- Sabrina's grandparents- had chosen her as the Heir between her sister, which was quite a feat at 18, seeing how Aunt Iria had already established herself as one of the best lawyers in Wizengamot and was fiercely competitive as well.

Even though her mother had passed away surrounded by books when she surrendered to cancer, and even if Sabrina had been presented the obvious proof of her mother's mortality, she would always see her mother as her exalted god.

It was Sabrina's goal, and expected of her to be worthy of her mother.

She had already turned 17, and increasingly, she would find herself wondering how on earth she was to surpass a being she saw as god. Some nights more often now, she would find herself lying in bed, wondering if she had even come close to being as perfect as her mother, and then being kept awake by a blaring fear that she wasn't good enough, and could not possibly be worthy of her title of Heir of the Enrose.

Her aunt had always kindly comforted her and assured her that she was everything her mother had wanted her to be, and a worthy heir, but still, she was not perfect like her mother, and it was a gutting fear that sat in the deepest recesses of her mind.

After all, that was just one of the many goals of the Enroses: to create and perfect each generation to surpass the previous. How was she to be a worthy heir if she couldn't even surpass her mother?

Never mind that it seemed impossible to her. She had to. It was expected of her.

Her aunt's voice shook her out of the rapid fire of increasingly worrying thoughts.

"Yes she did. My sister - your mother held up and honoured our family name and beliefs greatly. She was initially hired to gather information by the Malfoys, and she did her job so well that he met with her to acknowledge her efforts."

"Eventually she discovered her knack for strategy and she met with him often to discuss and go over plans. I was told that they discussed much on magical theory and experiments as well. She told me that he was interesting and intelligent company and I could see that she enjoyed herself." Her aunt's eyes, blue and vibrant like the summer sky clouded over with memories.

She knew that her aunt had been close to her mother. They were years apart, but inseparable. It seemed strange to outsiders how their competitiveness in gaining the title of Heir did not mar their relationship, but as an Enrose, she understood why. The Head of House's decision was final so no matter how bitter the loser wanted to be, nothing would change the decision, and being angry at the Heir for proving to be better was irrational. Any thought, action, word or emotion deemed irrational was condemned in their House.

She was starting to get lost in her thoughts that she had almost forgotten that this father of hers her aunt was talking about was one of the most powerful and terrible wizards in existence. She pushed her disbelief aside in favour of understanding her parentage.

"So that is why I am known as the fatherless, a bastard heiress." Years before, calling herself that would have earned a sharp look from her aunt, but then years ago, her voice had showed pain at the admission of what she was. Now she no longer hurt. She was what she was and she had more than proved herself worthy of the Enrose name.

"It fell on Mother to continue our line for you are barren, but she didn't want to have to bother with the commitment of marriage. He probably didn't want commitment as well, so it worked well on both sides. To be the Dark Lord, he must have had astounding abilities to achieve that much, so if Mother knew him, he would have been the best genetic candidate to continue our family line and fulfill the ideals of each generation surpassing the previous. It didn't matter that I would be born a bastard for so long as I was from her womb, the family line would continue, because of how our family ran."

Knowledge Above All. Those were the words thought to shape the Enrose family's beliefs, or perhaps it was picked to aptly describe the family. Who knew? Her family went back far, far enough that the original words of the House were spelled out in latin. It was the death of the old language save for spells that brought along the change to English.

Her family had always been pioneers- they were the first to change the House's words to English even as the Greater Houses kept theirs Latin, the first to give the title of Heir to the one most capable -regardless of gender. Some of the more radical changes they made was to accept the bastard children as next in lines- so long as they proved themselves capable. Perhaps it was the disadvantage that bastards were born with that made them work so much harder when given the opportunity to prove themselves that the few bastards born of her family had fought tooth and nail for the title of Heir and earned it.

Though she was the only candidate of her generation, she understood it. She was often disregarded by the other houses for she had no one to call her father.

Had.

Well now she did, and he was Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin, one of the few Honored houses there were in the Magical World. That made her, by blood, an Heir of an Honoured house as well, though without his acknowledgement, she would remain as she is.

Maybe back when being a bastard troubled her, she would have been relieved, glad even, that her father was a descendant of an Honoured House, but now that she had proved herself worthy enough of an Heir, the discovery of her father just added to her troubles.

She might not have been acknowledged, but the fact that she had his blood had many problems, and the simplest of them all was the family's neutrality. They had been neutral for generations, always staying out of all conflicts and quietly settling their own, but now, well, she had a Dark Lord for a father.

As much as she had wanted to stay out and stay away from the coming mess of war, it could be another choice she that could not make.

A hand placed on top of her left hand told her that her attention was needed away from her despairing thoughts and she raised her eyes to meet her aunt's.

She looked up at her aunt, who was watching her. She could see the worry echoed in those clear blue eyes and this caused Sabrina to sigh and reach her other hand across to hold her aunt's.

"I'll be fine. I can't change my blood. There is nothing that can done. When he sends for me, I will have to go and then I shall worry then. "

"Oh, dear Raena." Her aunt's use of her child hood nickname told of her aunts protectiveness. Logic would tell her aunt that she didn't need protecting anymore, but her aunts maternal instinct towards her would always cause her aunt to want to protect her irregardless. " You get so distant so often that sometimes I'm afraid that you'd drift away from me for good."

She had known her aunt for long enough to be able to filter her words. She was like a mother to her; her aunt had raised her in place of her mother, who had never wanted any children but had the responsibility to bring one into the world. Her sister, Iria had always wanted children, but was barren. It was one of many life's ironies.

"He is not going to take me away from you, Aunt Iria. I wouldn't let that happen." Her voice, though never loud, came out firm, but then she could already think of the many ways and reasons he could, and judging by the sorrowful look in her aunt's eyes, she could too.

"Oh my sweet child, he takes as he desires and anyone in his way dies. You are of his, and he will take you away if that he what he wants. I am so sorry, Sabrina… Sometimes I wonder just how much I have wronged you."

The apology stunned her, and she frowned at her aunt.

"What are you apologizing for? It is Mother who had me with him, not you. You have nothing to do with my birth."

There was no answer to that question, her aunt only pulling her hand from in between hers to cup her cheek. She looked into her Aunt's eyes and saw a myriad of emotions, but the ones that stood out to her were guilt, pain, sorrow and conflicted regret. Though trained at legilimency, she had enough respect for her aunt's privacy not to probe any further. And even though even if she did, she was not yet skilled enough to break her aunt's occlumency barriers, seeing how just like many children raised by magical parents, she too, as she had taught her niece, was taught by her own parents the basics of occlumency and have practiced it over the years.

She could tell that whatever it was, her aunt was not ready to speak of it, and out of respect, she decided not to dig deeper though her curiosity was quipped. As much as she can remember, her aunt had never done anything to wrong her. Yes, she suspected that her training became tougher, stricter and more painful because her aunt had arranged for it, but now that she knew that she was of the Dark Lord's blood, it was necessary for her to suffer. Her aunt had never apologized for it, and though she didn't understand then and had a few bitter moments, she understood now. Her aunt would never apologize unless she really did something she felt was wrong and unnecessary.

She wanted to understand why her aunt thought she did, but she had to drop it for now.

They finished their breakfast in silence, and Sabrina allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts once more. She absently bade her aunt goodbye when she left for work, and then downed the blend of energy potions that would fuel her morning workout.

She might have made a life shattering discovery, but life still went on, and she had a schedule and routine to stick to. Finding out that she was the Unspoken's daughter would not stop her sensei from beating her to the ground when they sparred or punishing her for neglecting her training, and though she was confident that she would graduate Hogwarts with NEWT Honours, there was still plenty more to be researched, discovered and done.

With a sigh, she summoned her workout gear and headed towards the door, her mind still struggling to cope with the new information.

* * *

End Note: I know this is a very long chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it? Please review and / or follow, though reviews make me very happy, because I really like to know what people think of my little fic, and I'll be honest. Encouragements help!


End file.
